The pool noodle is a flotation device usable in water, typically a pool. While ubiquitous today, the pool noodle has only been a water toy since about the mid 1980s.
With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional (or original) pool noodle 100 is shown. The pool noodle 100 is formed of extruded foam, such as a polyethylene, polypropylene, or polyurethane foam. The extruded foam is cut at an appropriate length for the particular use. The extruded elongated foam element is called a “noodle” because its shape is similar and its flexibility is similar to noodles. In part, due to the extrusion process, the pool noodle 100 has a hollow bore 102 extending through the center of the pool noodle 100. Conventionally, the pool noodle has a diameter 104 of about 2 to 4 inches and a length 106 of between 1 to 7 feet, depending often on the desired use.
The pool noodle 100 is highly buoyant and is often used as a personal flotation device where a swimmer holds the pool noodle 100 and the buoyancy of the pool noodle 100 supports the swimmer. The pool noodle's flexibility allows for alternative uses as well. In some embodiments, the pool noodle 100 may be formed into a square shape (either continuously or cut) to form a floating holder for a cooler of beverages in a body of water. In other instances, a rope may be threaded in the hollow bores 102 over a plurality of pool noodles 100 to a string of pool noodles. In still other instances, a pool noodle 100 may be formed into a shape, such as a U, L, or V shape and used by an individual.
Pool noodles 100 may also be used, in certain applications, as swords or jousting items to allow individuals to safely have a mock battle. In other non-traditional uses, the hollow bore 102 of the pool noodle 100 may be filed with fluid and used as a water gun.
Despite the many and varied uses for pool noodle 100, the pool noodle 100 remains essentially a single piece of extruded foam. Thus, against this background, improved pool noodles are desirous.